U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,051 to Scheyer discloses a flush mounted picture frame that employs a limited length slot in one of the frame rails. The slot is angled with respect to vertical. A nail is inserted into a wall surface and the picture frame is then hooked on the nail so that the nail enters the slot and an upper surface of the slot rests on the nail. The slot is sized to be larger than the nail. Two slots can be employed, one on the upper and lower rails, respectively, and a pair of nails can be used, the nails wedged in the slots by making the vertical spacing between the nails greater than the vertical spacing between the slots.